Marcharme de tu vida creo que es lo mejor
by VictoriaDvalosBTR
Summary: "No puedo creer lo que me hiciste y menos que lo hayas hecho con mi mejor amigo, su traición no tiene perdón. Por eso te digo adiós...adiós para siempre"
1. Chapter 1

**He vuelto con un Kogan (?) aún le queda mucho a esta nueva historia, esto es algo así como la introducción. También me gustaría saber si quieren que haga un Kett o un Kenlos...o la pareja que quieran. Disfruten amigos lectores.**

_Querido Logan:_

_Te dejo esta carta para decirte adiós, adiós para siempre. No puedo soportar que me sigas engañando de esta forma, lo que más me duele es que lo hagas con uno de mis mejores amigos… si aún lo puedo llamar así ya que su traición y la tuya no tienen perdón._

_Creíste que nunca te descubriría pero al menos debiste ser más cuidadoso en guardar tu sucio secreto. Lo descubrí hace más de un mes y no puedo creer que él y tú no tuvieran vergüenza, él me llamaba "amigo" y tú me decías que me "amabas" pero ahora me he dado cuenta demasiado tarde, solo eran palabras falsas como ustedes. Tal vez soporté algunos de tus distanciamientos, también tus rechazos o cancelaciones en citas, cuando ponías de pretexto que tenías cosas que hacer o que Gustavo te llamaba para practicar horas extras pero ahora sé que estabas con él y que yo jamás signifique nada para ti._

_También quiero decirte que dejo la banda, ya lo hablé con Gustavo y él acepto. Me siento mal por Carlos, el sí era un buen amigo y siempre tendrá un lugar muy importante en mi corazón… al igual que tú. No te molestes en buscarme pues simplemente jamás sabrás donde estoy, será como si estuviese muerto, espero que estés feliz con eso. Al igual que a ti les deje una carta a los chicos, incluso a tu amante._

_Te digo adiós para siempre, así podrás estar con James, él te podrá hacer feliz lo que yo nunca te pude hacer. Siempre te amaré aunque tú no hagas lo mismo conmigo._

_Siempre tuyo Kendall._

Logan leyó la carta que estaba en la cama del rubio con lágrimas en los ojos, se sentía la peor persona del mundo.

– ¿Qué he hecho? – Se dijo así mismo, dejó la carta en su escritorio y salió de la habitación.

**Es muy corto, muuuy corto pero aun así espero que haya sido de su agradado y si quieren dejar un review se los agradecería mucho. Gracias por leer :D **


	2. Chapter 2: Nuestro Secreto

Aquí está otro capítulo, gracias a los que dejaron review en el capítulo anterior y a sobre lo que me preguntaste vicky si van a ser más capítulos :D Hasta ahorita me han pedido dos Kogan, un Kett, LoganxDak (no sé cómo se llame esta pareja, se me olvido xD) y Un Jogan. Creo que complaceré a todos ustedes ;) Bueno disfruten este nuevo capítulo.

**Capítulo 2: Nuestro secreto.**

Logan salió de aquella habitación que alguna vez perteneció al rubio.

"¿Cómo pude hacerle esto al chico más bondadoso que he conocido? ¿Cómo pude romperle el corazón de la manera más cruel que existe? Jamás volveré a verlo…jamás" Pensaba Logan mientras se dirigía a la puerta del departamento dispuesto para salir, pero en su mente solo resonaban esas palabras que fueron escritas por el que alguna vez fue su novio y amigo "_Te dejo esta carta para decirte adiós, adiós para siempre" Y con eso salió de ese lugar, por el momento quería estar solo._

_James se encontraba en su habitación leyendo la carta que le había dejado Kendall._

_James…_

_¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? Creí que eras mi amigo pero ahora veo que me equivoque y resultaste ser la persona más traicionera que he conocido en este mundo. Me has quitado lo único que me importaba en la vida…espero que estés feliz, lo lograste._

_¿Sabes? Aunque me hayas hecho esto yo te seguiré queriendo como a un hermano… un hermano que he perdido desde hace mucho tiempo. Así es James, para mí estás muerto._

_Prefiero recordarte de esa manera, una manera menos dolorosa. Al menos así podré seguir con mi vida adelante. Este es el adiós mi amigo._

_Ojalá puedas vivir con esto en tu conciencia. Hasta nunca James Diamond._

_Kendall._

James no se movía, al parecer estaba en shock. "No pudo irse para siempre, ¿qué pasará con la banda? ¿Se olvidará de nosotros completamente? No puede dejarnos, él es muy importante para nosotros… aunque le haya roto el corazón de la manera más cruel" Pensaba el castaño mientras se sentaba al borde de su cama y tomaba su celular, marcando el número de Kendall pero era demasiado tarde, ya lo había cambiado.

Al igual que Logan y James, Carlos leía la carta que su amigo rubio le había dejado, pero ésta era diferente a las demás más bien era como un mensaje.

_Querido Carlitos:_

_Necesito verte por última vez, tengo algo muy importante que decirte y lamento que tenga que ser de esta manera. Por favor ven al parque de PalmWoods, a las 6:30 p.m. Estaré en la última banca de este lugar._

_Te espero ahí amigo._

_Kendall._

Carlos no comprendía muy bien lo que Kendall le había querido decir "¿Verme por última vez?" Pensaba Carlos tratando de entender, luego miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que ya eran las 6:20 p.m. "Será mejor ir ya" Y con esto Carlos fue a donde Kendall le había indicado.

Kendall estaba sentado con dos maletas al lado suyo, tenía una expresión triste pero a la vez ya no quería estar en aquel lugar, ya no quería seguir sufriendo… ya no. A lo lejos divisó que venía Carlos jugando con su celular lo cual le causo gracia porque casi se cae por no fijarse en el camino.

– ¡Kendall! –Gritó alegre el moreno, sentándose al lado de este.

–Hola Carlos –Saludo el rubio, con tristeza en su voz.

– ¿Qué te pasa amigo? ¿Te sientes bien? –Carlos preguntó preocupado, colocando una mano en la frente de su amigo.

–No Carlitos estoy bien… eso creo –Respondió Kendall con una sonrisa.

–Oye no entendí lo que me escribiste, ¿pasa algo malo? –Preguntó el más pequeño pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna por parte de Kendall, el rubio solo bajó la mirada. Carlos no comprendía que sucedía hasta que vio las maletas al lado de su amigo – ¿Qué son esas maletas Kendall?

–Carlos, la razón por la que te cité aquí es…porque me voy –Respondió Kendall sintiéndose mal al ver la cara de Carlos que decaía en una expresión de tristeza.

– ¿Qué? –Preguntó con la voz entrecortada.

–Ya no soporto estar aquí… el que me traicionaran mis dos mejores amigos, si aún puedo llamarlos así, me duele demasiado –Dijo Kendall soltando un suspiro.

– ¿De qué hablas Kenny? Ellos jamás te harían eso… son nuestros amigos, además Logan es tu novio, no puedes dejarlo –Carlos respondió con un nudo en la garganta.

–Ellos dos se veían a mis espaldas…tenían una relación en secreto –Habló el oji-verde. Carlos no podía creerlo, no de ellos así que no pudo hacer nada más que abrazar a Kendall siendo correspondido automáticamente.

–Yo no lo sabía… –Fue lo único que pudo decir el moreno.

–Lo sé, por eso quise verte por última vez Carlitos… para recordarte –Respondió Kendall.

–Pero Kendall no puedes dejarme… yo te quiero mucho amigo, no quiero perder a mi mejor amigo…no quiero –Decía Carlos abrazando al rubio, como si no quisiera dejarlo ir nunca.

–Lo siento Carlitos, también es difícil para mí, te voy a extrañar –Kendall le dijo a Carlos. Carlos trató de calmarse un poco y soltó al rubio para verle a la cara por última vez.

– ¿A dónde te irás? –Preguntó el moreno.

–Me iré a vivir a Dakota del Norte, a algún pueblo, buscaré empleo y tendré una vida distinta a esta –Respondió Kendall.

–Pero todos te reconocerán como el chico de Big Time Rush –Dijo Carlos.

–Por eso cambiaré de nombre… y de aspecto, además dudo que en pueblo lejano me reconozcan –Respondió el rubio.

– ¿Podré ir a visitarte?

–Claro que sí, pero solo tú sabes a donde me iré… nadie debe saberlo, será nuestro secreto –Respondió Kendall –Ten este es mi nuevo teléfono celular –Kendall se lo entrego en una tarjeta –Debes guardarlo muy bien, te llamaré cuando llegue y te diré en donde me hospedaré.

–Voy a extrañarte Kendall –Dijo Carlos abrazando por última vez a su amigo.

–Y yo a ti Carlitos… –Kendall correspondió el abrazo de Carlos –Ya es hora, debo irme.

–Adiós Kendall, cuídate mucho, esperaré tu llamada –Se despidió Carlos.

–Adiós Carlos –Y dicho esto Kendall se levantó de aquella banca, tomó sus maletas y comenzó a caminar.

Carlos vio como poco a poco se alejaba, en verdad iba a extrañarlo pero al menos podría ir a visitarlo… en secreto.

**Espero que le haya gustado, Gracias por leer :33**


	3. Chapter 3: La partida

**Muchísimas gracias a los que dejaron review en el capítulo anterior en serio eso me animó mucho. Sé que algunos les dije que el siguiente capítulo lo subiría mañana pero hoy termine esté y quise subirlo hoy. Este capítulo es algo largo según yo. Disfrútenlo.**

**Capítulo 3: La partida.**

Logan se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones del lobby, ya estaba anocheciendo así que la mayoría de chicos y chicas iban a sus departamentos a descansar, algunos salían a pasear y otros simplemente se quedaban conversando.

Estaba triste por la partida de Kendall, en verdad lo amaba pero había otro problema: James. El castaño se había convertido en alguien muy especial para él, pues a pesar de que era su amigo también era su confidente. A veces cuando Kendall salía por cuestiones de trabajo, el genio de la banda se quedaba en el apartamento, disfrutando de alguna lectura… típico de él, era entonces cuando James aprovechaba e iba con el pálido.

Conversaban de temas sin importancia, reían… se sentían a gusto con la compañía del otro, el pequeño a veces hablaba de cosas que lo tenían estresado, lo que nunca hacía con Kendall, James era diferente. Y así fue como Logan comenzó a enamorarse de James, su sonrisa lo hacía temblar, su mirada lo transportaba a otro mundo cuando se cruzaba con la suya, simplemente el castaño se convirtió en algo más que su amigo… se convirtió en su amante.

*Flashback*

–Eres un tonto –James dijo entre risas.

–Claro que no, no por nada soy el genio guapo de Big Time Rush –Respondió el pálido incrementando su ego.

–Cálmate amigo, creo que se te están subiendo los humos –James le contestó tratando de no reírse, cosa que le era imposible al lado de Logan, ese chico lo tenía encantado.

–Miran quien lo dice... el chico más vanidoso de L.A. –Logan respondió –Mírenme soy James Diamond, el chico más guapo de PalmWoods y tengo un peine de la suerte… ¿Qué? ¿Compartirlo? Nunca… arruinarías mi peinado–Logan imitó al castaño, recibiendo un empujón amistoso por parte de James.

–Oye yo no soy así…–Reprochó James, Logan solo lo ignoró silbando.

– ¡Auch! – Se quejó el más bajito.

–Eso es para que no te vuelvas a meter con mi peine de la suerte… él es mío –Le respondió James y luego volvió a reír –Oye ¿en verdad crees que soy guapo? –Preguntó cuándo estaba un poco más calmado, en verdad James quería saber lo que el chico pensaba de él ya que le gustaba, solo que no decía nada porque sabía que Logan tenía una relación con el líder, cosa que envidiaba del rubio.

Logan se puso nervioso –Ja-mes ¿e-eso que tiene que ver? –Logan trató de evadir a su compañero.

–Vamos no tiene nada de malo que lo digas – Respondió James acercándose a Logan, dejando escasos centímetros entre ellos –Porque yo creo que tú si lo eres.

Logan estaba más rojo que un tomate –Gracias Ja-mes… tú también lo eres –Respondió Logan tratando de no cometer una estupidez, pero con James a escasos centímetros de él le era imposible, podía sentir su aliento chocar contra su cara… y esa sensación le gustaba, había caído en el encanto de James Diamond.

James fue acercándose cada vez más y más, sus labios se rosaban, y sucedió… Logan y James se besaron. Ambos trataban de dominar el beso pero Logan se dio por vencido y decidió dejarse llevar por los cálidos labios de James, los cuales se movían en sincronía, simplemente eran perfectos… hasta que Logan recordó a Kendall, separándose bruscamente.

– ¿No te gusto? –Preguntó temeroso el lindo. Logan no podía negárselo, ambos sabían que negarlo sería una vil mentira, al pálido claro que le había encantado.

–No es eso, claro que me gusto pero… –Logan no sabía que contestar así que James terminó la frase.

–Kendall… –Complementó el niño bonito.

–James, sabes que esto está mal, Kendall es mi novio y lo amo pero… –Logan se volvió a callar.

–Pero… –James le animó a hablar.

–Pero también siento algo muy fuerte por… creo que me estoy enamorando de ti James –Terminó.

–Logan, yo también estoy enamorado de ti, siempre lo he estado –Confesó James.

–Pero ambos sabemos que está mal, imagínate si Kendall llega a enterarse de esto –Logan dijo con tristeza.

–Pero… no tiene por qué enterarse –Respondió el castaño.

–Pero James… –Logan fue interrumpido por el dedo índice del castaño.

–Shhh, solo déjate llevar…

*Fin del Flashback*

Así fue como Logan y James comenzaron a verse a espaldas de Kendall. Logan suspiro al recordar todo eso, amaba a dos personas y esas dos personas eran sus amigos, pero ahora uno se había ido para siempre. "¿Me estaré arrepintiendo? ¿Hice bien en aceptar esta relación con James? ¿Lo amo tanto como a Kendall?" Pensaba el genio, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera notó la presencia de alguien hasta que esté le tapo los ojos, sobresaltándolo un poco.

– ¿Kendall? –Logan preguntó entusiasmado pero al ver la cara de tristeza de James decidió remediarlo –Lo siento Jamie, es que la partida de Kendall me ha dejado un poco confundido y desorientado –Se excusó el pálido. James entendió a Logan pues él se sentía igual.

–No te preocupes Loggie, también me siento así –Respondió James, tomando asiento al lado de Logan.

– ¿Crees que algún día regrese? –Logan le preguntó a su ahora ¿novio?

–No lo sé, pero en verdad lo extraño… y mucho –Confesó James, lo que había dicho era verdad, Kendall era su amigo desde muy pequeño, y su partida lo había dejado en shock.

–Igual yo, no puedo creer que lo hayamos lastimado así, nos hacíamos llamar sus "amigos" –Logan habló con un nudo en la garganta, pero tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de llorar ya que habían algunas personas cerca de ellos.

–Logan, sabes que tarde o temprano iba a enterarse, lamentablemente él lo tomó a mal –Trató de tranquilizar a su ¿novio secreto?

–James… ¿Cómo no lo iba a tomar a mal? Yo era su novio y tú eras su amigo ¿Qué hubieras hecho tú en su lugar? –Respondió Logan un tanto alterado.

–Lo siento Logan, tienes razón –James lo abrazó, siendo correspondido segundos después.

–Vayamos al departamento, ya es tarde –Comentó Logan, ambos se separaron y se levantaron rumbo al 2J.

*BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR* *BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR*

Kendall estaba en el aeropuerto, su vuelo salía a las 20:00 horas y llegaba a las 03:43 horas, sería un largo viaje. La ventaja de tomar ese vuelo era que casi no había gente y así podría estar al menos solo, volteó hacia la entrada del aeropuerto con la esperanza de que alguien lo detuviera y decidiera quedarse ahí, ese alguien era Logan pero el mismo le escribió en la carta que no lo buscara, de seguro debe estar con James. Una voz lo distrajo de manera brusca, al parecer el sujeto le había estado llamando por un buen rato.

– ¡Señor! –Gritó el hombre. Kendall sacudió la cabeza.

–Lo siento… –Kendall se disculpó.

–Si cómo sea… su boleto –Contestó secamente.

–Oh si –Dijo Kendall entregándole el pedazo de papel, el hombre se lo arrebato.

–Adelante… –Respondió el trabajador.

Minutos después Kendall se encontraba en el asiento que daba a la ventana, miró a su alrededor y a lo mucho habían 15 personas en el avión, la mayoría rebasaba los 40 años.

–Abroche su cinturón, el avión ya va a despegar –Dijo una chica, al parecer era la edecán.

–Sí –Respondió el rubio con una sonrisa, después la chica se alejó diciéndole lo mismo a los demás.

Pasados unos 10 minutos el avión comenzó a despejar, generándole un gran vacío a Kendall en el corazón.

–Hasta nunca Los Ángeles… hasta nunca Big Time Rush –Se dijo el oji- verde cerrando los ojos.

*BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR* *BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR*

Logan y James ya habían llegado al apartamento y para despejar sus mentes un poco decidieron ver televisión mientras se abrazaban, hasta que la puerta del departamento se abrió, dejando ver a Carlos entrar.

–Al menos deberían disimular, el hecho de que Kendall ya no esté no significa que puedan estar juntos –Dijo Carlos con enojo, dirigiéndose a su habitación y cerrando la puerta.

–Creo que debo ir a hablar con él –Dijo James levantándose del sofá, Logan solo asintió.

–Carlos déjame entrar –Ordenó James.

– ¡No! – Gritó el moreno del otro lado.

– ¡Por favor! –Rogó James.

– ¡Ya te dije que no! – Volvió a Negar Carlos.

– ¡Pero yo duermo ahí! –Protestó el castaño.

– ¡Qué más da! Puedes dormir con Logan ¿no? ¡Aprovecha que Kendall ya no está!* –Y con esto Carlos dio por terminada la conversación. James resignado regresó con Logan al sofá.

–Fue imposible –Dijo James.

–Lo sé, escuché todo –Contestó Logan.

–Entonces ¿dormiré contigo? –Preguntó James pícaramente.

–James… ¿cómo puedes estar pensando en eso cuando Ken… –Pero Logan fue callado por los labios de James, haciendo que toda la moral y ética se fueran al diablo.

*BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR* *BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR*

Kendall fue despertado por la misma edecán, al parecer ya había llegado a su destino.

–Señor, el vuelo termino –Dijo amablemente la chica.

–Gracias –Respondió Kendall desabrochando el cinturón de seguridad. Kendall bajo de aquel avión, buscó su equipaje y salió del Hector International Airport (Dakota del Norte) tomando un taxi de ahí indicándole que lo llevara rumbo a su futuro hogar… el pueblo de Argusville.

–Que tal joven, ¿a dónde lo llevo? –Preguntó amablemente el sujeto del taxi.

–Me dirijo al pueblo de Argusville… –Respondió Kendall, luego vio su reloj que indicaba que eran ya casi las 04:00 de la mañana. El taxista trató de entablar una pequeña conversación.

–No quiero entrometerme pero ¿por qué se va a un lugar tan lejano? –Preguntó el hombre. Kendall en verdad no quería hablar con él pero tampoco quería ser descortés.

–Bueno… en realidad solo vine a despejar mi mente –Respondió el rubio.

–Ya veo… ¿y en dónde se hospedará? –Preguntó de nuevo el taxista.

–La verdad… no tengo idea –Respondió Kendall. EL señor soltó una sonora carcajada, Kendall solo lo miró confundido.

–Jovencito, no debería andar solo en las calles y menos si no sabe dónde pasará la noche… en realidad pronto amanecerá –Respondió el sujeto.

– ¿Sabe de algún lugar en donde pueda quedarme? –Preguntó Kendall ignorando el comentario del señor.

–Claro que sí, conozco varios hostales –Respondió el taxista.

– ¿Hostales? ¿No hay algún hotel o algo así? –Preguntó el rubio.

–Lo siento hijo, es un pueblo… –Respondió el señor –Entonces…

–Está bien, déjeme en el hostal más lejano que tenga ese pueblo –Respondió Kendall.

–Pareciera que quiere alejarse del mundo –Comentó el taxista. Kendall solo suspiro.

–Esa es la idea –Respondió Kendall y dio por terminada aquella conversación.

***Logan compartía la habitación con Kendall y Carlos con James, creo que no había especificado eso.**

**Gracias por leer y ojalá que no les haya aburrido O: bueno no leemos pronto. Bye! :33**


	4. Chapter 4: Argusville

**Vengo con otro capítulo algo extraño, gracias a Soganuke, issa y BtrNmKpfan por su review en el capítulo anterior :33 muy pronto subiré las historias que les prometí no se angustien c: Tal vez suba uno o dos capítulos por semana de todas mis historias, puede que un día un capítulo de una y otro día de otra, pero eso sí trataré de subir lo más rápido que pueda. Disfruten este capítulo.**

POV Carlos.

Son ya las 04:00 de la mañana y Kendall no me ha llamado, me tiene preocupado ¿estará bien?, no he podido dormir casi nada, me hace falta mi amigo y eso que no ha pasado ni un día desde su partida, en realidad solo han pasado 9 horas, 40 minutos y… ¿qué? No tiene nada de malo llevar la cuenta.

Estoy muy enojado con Logan y James, ¿cómo es posible que ni siquiera les interese que Kendall se haya ido? Además jamás creí que fueran capaces de traicionar a alguien, y menos a su amigo… me decepcionan. James tendrá que dormir en otro lado porque por el momento no lo quiero ver.

Y Logan… simplemente me ha dejado boquiabierto, él era un buen chico ¿qué le pasó? …¿Qué les ha pasado a mis amigos? Estoy muy confundido y por ahora no les hablaré. Lo que me importa ahora es recibir la llamada de Kendall.

*BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR*BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR** BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR*

POV Kendall.

El taxi se detuvo.

–Llegamos a donde me indicaste –Me dijo algo sonriente, el taxista me veía extraño, cosa que me dio un poco de miedo.

– ¿Este es el hostal? –Pregunté nervioso mirando el edificio frente a mí. Estaba algo descuidado pero aun así no me importo, solo quería llegar y dormir un rato… ¡tengo que llamar a Carlos! Lo olvide por completo, miré mi reloj y eran las 5:00 de la mañana.

–Así es, lo maneja la señora Morgan, es la dueña –Comentó el taxista.

–Ah… ¿me recibirá a esta hora? –Pregunté saliendo del auto, tratando de no mirar al taxista.

–Claro que si… no creo que haya mucha gente hospedada, solo cuenta con 10 habitaciones –Me respondió el señor.

–Bueno gracias por traerme –Agradecí, tomé mí equipaje y comencé a caminar hacía el "hostal" cuando sentí que alguien me detenía por el hombro, era de nuevo el taxista… en serio ya me está hartando.

–Espera… –Yo me volteé con algo de temor ¿Qué tal si era un secuestrador o algo así?

– ¿Sí? – Pregunté.

–Me llamo John – Me dijo su nombre, realmente a mí no me interesaba y por supuesto que no le daría el mío.

–Mucho gusto John, nuevamente le agradezco que me haya traído a esta hora – Respondí con una sonrisa pero nuevamente me detuvo… ¿Qué le pasa?

– No me hables de usted, además, ¿No me dirás el tuyo? – Me preguntó algo enojado.

–Tengo que irme señor, fue un gusto –Contesté ignorando lo que me dijo y caminé rápidamente a la entrada del hostal antes de que me volviera a detener, solo alcancé a escuchar un bufido de su parte y luego arrancar su auto. Finalmente se fue, eso me alegra.

El hostal era algo tétrico, como el de las películas de terror… vaya creo que me estaba afectando no dormir. Me dirigí a la supuesta "recepción", solo era una mesa con algo de papeles.

– ¿Hay alguien ahí? –Pregunté pero nadie me respondió – ¿Hola? –Volví a llamar pero sólo escuché un ruido detrás de unos sofás creo que era la sala de estar, me acerqué con sumo cuidado ya que aún estaba oscuro, no sé por qué estoy nervioso.

– ¿Puedo ayudarte? –Escuché una voz detrás de mí cosa que hizo que me sobresaltara un poco.

–He… sí quisiera hospedarme aquí –Le respondí.

– ¿Quién te trajo? –Me preguntó con indiferencia.

– ¿Qué? –Le contesté confundido con otra pregunta… ¿Qué tiene que ver quien me trajo?

–Que quien te trajo niño –Me repitió algo irritada.

–Pues…un taxista –Contesté con una risa nerviosa, en serio ¿qué demonios pasa en este pueblo?

–Excelente… –Dijo la mujer en voz baja pero yo la alcance a escuchar.

– ¿Disculpe? –Pregunté.

–Nada, ¿traes dinero? –Esa señora sí que es rara.

–Aja…

–Son 150 dólares la noche –Me dijo.

– ¡¿Qué?! –Pregunté impresionado–Es demasiado dinero para una noche…

– ¿Quieres estar lo más alejado del mundo sí o no? – Me preguntó… esperen… ¿cómo lo sabe?

–Oiga… ¿Cómo sabe eso? –Pregunté asustado, ella solo esquivó mi mirada.

–Pues… todos vienen aquí por eso… –Me respondió nerviosa, aquí hay algo extraño, lo mejor será irme.

–Sabe que, recordé que debo regresar olvidé algo muy importante, gracias –Dije saliendo de aquel hostal pero un hombre me detuvo.

–Pero si acabas de llegar –Me dijo John, el taxista…estoy asustado.

– ¿Qué hace usted aquí? ¡Déjeme salir ahora! – Dije casi gritando tratando de salir pero fue en vano el sujeto me tomó por los brazos, inmovilizándome, luego vi a la señora Morgan acercarse con un arma.

–Lo siento Kendall Knight, pero de aquí no vas a salir nunca… –Me dijo apuntándome con el arma. Empecé a soltar lágrimas de desesperación.

– ¡Por favor déjenme ir! ¡Se lo suplico! – Gritaba pero luego me quedé paralizado cuando los vi entrar…eran ellos. Ahí estaban Logan y James riendo, mientras miraban como estaban a punto de mirarme.

–Hay Kendall eres un estúpido ¿cómo no te enteraste antes? Jamie creo que debimos hacer esto desde un principio, sólo nos estorbaba–Me dijo Logan y luego lo último se lo dijo a James.

–Tienes razón mi amor…mátelo ya –Dijo James tomando el rostro de Logan con ambas manos y luego lo besó…Logan correspondió. Ambos lo hacían salvajemente, yo sólo lloraba de rabia y de miedo.

– ¡NO! –Grité y en ese instante desperté. Estaba todo sudado y agitado, mi respiración era irregular, el chofer sólo volteó a verme.

– ¿Estas bien? –Me preguntó el taxista.

– ¿Se llama John? – Le pregunté, solo quería verificar.

–No… –Me contestó confundido.

– Entonces si –Respondí aliviado.

–Bien llegamos chico –Dijo el chofer bajando del taxi y tomando mi equipaje, yo le agradecí.

–Muchísimas gracias –Le dije con una sonrisa nerviosa, no quería que me pasara lo que soñé.

–No hay de que, adiós muchachito –Y con eso el hombre desapareció de mi vista. Ahora si miré mi reloj y eran las 4:20… que alivio al menos no eran las 5:00 así que eso indica que si fue un sueño.

Entre al hostal, era lindo para ser un pueblo. Me acerqué al mostrador y pregunté.

– ¿Hay alguien ahí? –Pregunté temeroso, pero me tranquilice al ver a un señor de unos 35 años.

– ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? –Me preguntó amablemente a pesar de que era de madrugada.

–Quisiera hospedarme aquí –Respondí aliviado.

–Claro que si…son 100 dólares la noche, como ya va a amanecer no le cobraré esta pues acaba de llegar, así que sólo le cobraré esta noche –Me dijo el señor.

–Está bien –Contesté entregándole el dinero, luego me quede viendo cada detalle del lugar en lo que esperaba las llaves.

–Aquí tiene es el cuarto 07, segundo piso –Me dijo entregándome las llaves.

–Gracias –Le agradecí al hombre y subí al piso correspondiente. Cuando llegue dejé mi maleta en el piso y fui a la cama, luego tomé el celular y llamé a Carlos, sabía que el moreno no podría dormir en paz hasta que lo llamara.

Espero solo dos tonos y contestó del otro lado de la línea.

POV Normal.

– ¿Kendall? –Preguntó Carlos.

–Hola amigo –Kendall le saludó.

– ¿Estas bien? ¿Dónde estás? ¿A qué hora llegaste? ¿Por qué no me llamabas? – Carlos bombardeó a Kendall con preguntas, el rubio sólo rio un poco.

–Cálmate Carlitos, estoy bien… gracias por preocuparte por mí –Kendall le respondió.

– ¿En dónde te estás hospedando? –Preguntó el moreno.

–Estoy en un hostal, en el pueblo de Argusville –Kendall le respondió.

– ¿Argusville? Jamás había oído hablar de ese pueblo –Dijo Carlos.

–Lo sé, de hecho no se encuentra en los mapas geográficos ya que es muy pequeño pero dime… ¿cómo estás Carlitos? Te extraño –Dijo Kendall suspirando.

–Kendall… en verdad estoy muy triste no puedo creer que ellos… te hayan hecho esto –Carlos le dijo en un tono de voz bajo.

–Tampoco yo puedo creerlo…estoy decepcionado, triste… deprimido –Le confesó Kendall.

– ¿Cuándo podré ir a visitarte? Necesito verte Ken – Preguntó Carlos entusiasmado.

–Aún es muy pronto, además no puedes dejar la banda así, Gustavo los necesita… a los tres –Kendall sintió un vacío, extrañaba la banda… incluso a Gustavo.

–Kendall, dudo mucho que la banda siga ¿Qué van a pensar los fans cuando noten que faltas? –Dijo Carlos.

–Tienes razón… ahora por mi culpa se van a desintegrar… –Respondió el oji- verde.

–La banda se desintegró hace mucho tiempo… –Contestó Carlos –Probablemente Gustavo nos mande a llamar mañana.

– ¿Y qué harás cuando eso pase? –Preguntó Kendall recostándose en la cama de aquel hostal.

– ¿No es obvio?... ¡ir a verte amigo! –Carlos contestó alegre.

–Pero ¿con qué dinero?

–Kendall técnicamente somos ricos, tenemos el dinero de la banda, podrá durar unos meses –Respondió Carlos fácilmente.

–Pero Car…

–Pero nada Kendall, ¿sólo déjame ir a verte sí? –Interrumpió el moreno.

–Gracias… –Dijo Kendall, Carlos no comprendía.

– ¿Gracias? –Repitió lo que dijo Kendall – ¿Por qué?

–Por ser mi amigo y acompañarme en las buenas y en las malas –Respondió el rubio con sinceridad. Carlos se conmovió.

–No tienes que agradecerme nada Kendall eres mi amigo y te quiero –Carlos vio su reloj y ya eran las 6:00 de la mañana –Bueno no quisiera dejar de hablar contigo pero tienes que descansar.

–Carlos sé que tú tampoco has dormido nada –Comentó Kendall, Carlos se sonrojó un poco.

–Tienes razón… ¿me hablarás más tarde? –Preguntó el más pequeño.

–Claro que sí amigo, nos vemos… –Kendall iba a colgar pero Carlos lo detuvo.

– ¡Espera!

– ¿Qué pasa Carlos? –Preguntó el rubio.

–Te quiero… –Dijo el moreno al otro lado de la línea, estaba colorado por lo que había dicho. Kendall se quedó callado por un momento.

–También te quiero Carlitos…descansa –Se despidió Kendall un poco confuso.

–Adiós… –Carlos colgó. "¿Por qué me sonroje cuándo dije eso?" Pensó el pequeño.

–Hay Carlos… –Se dijo así mismo y luego se acostó, ahora sí podría dormir tranquilo.

**Quedó algo ¿extraño? ¿Se convertirá en Kenlos? ¿O permanecerá el Kogan? ¿Qué pasará con la banda? Ojalá que haya sido de su agrado y si pueden dejen un review para ver que les pareció. Nos vemos!**


	5. Chapter 5: El adiós,es sólo el principio

**Disculpen la demora, pero ya regresé. Espero que este capítulo no les aburra, disfruten :33**

**Capítulo 5: El adiós, es sólo el principio.**

Ya había amanecido, era su primera mañana en ese lugar… en Argusville.

Como el chico rubio había dicho antes, nadie lo reconocería ahí y era cierto… pero de todas maneras tenía que proteger su identidad. Kendall se acercó a su maleta y sacó una caja de tinte color negro, una cajita que contenía lentes de contacto color marrón y unas tijeras.

Le dolía dejar el tono de cabello característico de él, además de sus ojos verdes ya que eran el único recuerdo de su padre. Pero tenía que hacerlo si quería empezar de nuevo.

Tomó las tijeras en sus manos y después tomó un mechón dorado de cabello, acercó el objeto filoso y lo cortó… era duro para él dejar de ser el mismo de siempre. Después tomo otro mechón… y otro…y otro, hasta que su cabello estuvo totalmente corto. Se veía extraño… era obvio, ya se había acostumbrado a su antiguo look pero los cambios a veces son buenos… ¿no?

Se quedó observándose varios minutos en el espejo, después tomó la caja de tinte negro y lo preparó según las instrucciones. Cuando estuvo listo comenzó a aplicarlo con una brocha en el cabello, pronto cubrió toda su cabellera. Esperó los minutos indicados en la caja y luego se dio un baño para quitarse el químico restante. Estaba nervioso por ver cómo había quedado, regresó al espejo y se vio… técnicamente era irreconocible, sólo faltaban los ojos.

Tomó la pequeña caja y la abrió. Primero se colocó el derecho y luego el izquierdo, eran incómodos pero tendría que acostumbrarse, mejor decidió quitárselos por el momento y ya cuando saliera se los volvería a colocar.

Ahora era otro, al menos en ese lugar no era el chico famoso de la banda… o ex banda Big Time Rush, ahora era un chico ordinario cómo todos los demás… y no le molestaba, ya no le importaba nada, la única persona que le importaba en el mundo lo había traicionado, dejándolo con el corazón roto en mil pedazos.

Con mucha pereza volvió a vestirse, cuando terminó se recostó en la cama del hotel y comenzó a recordar los momentos felices que había pasado con Logan. No pudo evitar derramar pequeñas lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas dejando un gran rastro de dolor y sufrimiento. Estaba deprimido.

*BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR* *BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR*

Logan y James descansaban en la pequeña habitación. Ambos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro abrazados mutuamente, dormían sin ningún remordimiento. Logan comenzó a despertarse por los pequeños rayos de luz que atravesaban las cortinas, lentamente comenzó a abrir los parpados y pestañeo un poco para adaptarse a la luz, luego volteó y vio a James a su lado, involuntariamente sonrió.

Luego volteó a ver la cama vacía del otro lado, dónde antes Kendall dormía. Juró que pudo ver al rubio sonreírle sentado al borde de la cama, cómo lo hacía todos los días.

Logan al recordar esto su humor disminuyó, desearía que Kendall no se hubiera ido… a veces desearía que nada de esto hubiera pasado, que todo continuara como antes, pero ahora eso era imposible, él ya se había ido para no volver jamás.

James comenzó a despertase, soltando pequeños quejidos. Cuando lo logró saludó al genio.

–Hola Loggie –Saludó cordialmente abrazando a Logan por la cintura.

–Hola –Saludó el pequeño casi sin animo.

– ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te sientes mal? –Preguntó preocupado el castaño.

–Si… me siento muy mal –Respondió Logan soltando un leve suspiro.

– ¿Qué te duele?

–No me refiero a esa clase de malestar… –Contestó Logan mirando la cama de su ex novio y amigo, James supo a qué se refería.

–Logan, yo también me siento mal… pero tu sabías que tarde o temprano tendría que pasar esto –Respondió James mirando a Logan a los ojos.

–Pero ¿por qué tuvo que irse? Yo no pensé que Kendall se iría.

–Yo tampoco pensé que haría eso pero Kendall es muy misterioso, jamás se sabe cómo va a actuar… –Dijo James un poco triste. En verdad extrañaba a Kendall, la amistad con el rubio había sido muy importante en su vida, era de esas amistades que no cambiaría por nada del mundo… a pesar de que él mismo lo había traicionado quedando como el peor amigo del mundo.

–James… ¿no sientes la conciencia sucia? Porque yo sí, al menos se lo hubiéramos hecho saber de una manera no tan dura, le rompimos el corazón –Dijo Logan con el ceño fruncido.

–Tienes razón, ojalá no se hubiera enterado por sí solo –Respondió James –Logan dejemos de hablar de esto, si él quiere regresará a vernos, sólo necesita aclarar sus ideas.

Logan lo dudó un poco pero al final acepto.

–Tienes razón… ¿sabes? Ya es hora de levantarnos –Sugirió Logan.

– ¿No me saludarás? Y tú sabes a que me refiero –Dijo James fingiendo enojo. Logan se acercó al castaño y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

–Bien ya es hora…

*BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR* *BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR*

Carlos se encontraba en la barra de la cocina desayunando cereal de mala gana…empezaba a odiar a sus supuestos amigos. "¿Cómo era posible que no sintieran nada de culpa?" Pensaba el moreno mientras se llevaba la cuchara a la boca. Pronto vio que James y Logan salían del cuarto de este último, también donde dormía Kendall, así que los ignoró.

–Hola Carlos –Saludó Logan tratando de sonar amable pero el moreno ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada.

–Carlos… –Dijo James acercándose al mencionado, pero Carlos se levantó y dejó el plato en la barra, luego lo lavaría. Esquivó a James pero esté lo detuvo del brazo, Carlos se zafó del agarre rápidamente.

–No me toques ¿quieres? –Dijo Carlos yendo hacia la puerta del 2J, James se sorprendió al escucharlo.

– ¿A dónde vas? –Esta vez preguntó Logan.

–A un lugar donde no tenga que soportarlos –Dicho esto Carlos salió del 2J azotando la puerta, cosa que hizo que James y Logan pegaran un salto.

– ¿Algún día volveremos a ver al Carlos de antes? –Preguntó James algo triste.

–No lo sé… –Respondió Logan.

"Carlos te necesito en el estudio, ya les avisé a los otros dos. Ven rápido" –Gustavo.

Carlos sabía que significaba eso... era el adiós de Big Time Rush. Así que se apresuró en llegar a la oficina de su jefe y así fue, ya que fue el primero en llegar.

–Hola Gustavo –Saludó el moreno llegando a la oficina del nombrado. Ahí estaban Kelly y Gustavo, ambos se veían tristes.

–Hola Carlos, toma asiento –Saludaron y le indicaron que se sentarán en una de las 4 sillas que habían frente al escritorio, sólo que ahora quedaría un lugar vacío… el de Kendall.

En unos cuantos minutos más llegaron los otros dos recibiendo miradas de los que ya estaban en la oficina, así que sólo se sentaron en silencio.

–Bien… –Comenzó Gustavo –Como sabrán, Kendall se fue de la banda por ciertas razones… y creo que esto ya no será cómo antes –Dijo Gustavo tomando un poco de aire, se diría que más del necesario. Los chicos no decían nada.

–Sé que esto es difícil para ustedes, y lo será para las fans claro, pero creo que es lo mejor… ¿están de acuerdo en eso? –Preguntó Gustavo refiriéndose a la separación.

Los tres asintieron.

–Fue un gusto trabajar con ustedes chicos, han sido mi mayor logro en la vida de productor y musical, espero volver a verlos algún día… mis mono-perros –Terminó Gustavo parándose, los chicos lo imitaron pero lo que no se esperaban era que Gustavo se despidieran de cada uno. Primero se acercó a James.

–James Diamond… el chico lindo de la banda, lamento decirte al principio que no tenías talento, déjame decirte que tienes demasiado…aunque te sigo comparando con Matthew McConaughey. Aunque no lo creas te extrañare James, tienes un gran futuro por delante perro, cuídate –Gustavo abrazó al castaño, James estaba conmovido por las palabras de su jefe. Gustavo se acercó a Logan.

–Logan Mitchell… mejoraste demasiado en la vida musical, eres muy buen cantante y bailarín. Utiliza esa mente brillante que tienes para cosas positivas, nunca te des por vencido porque siempre obtendrás lo que desees. Perro, cuídate y trata de que estos dos no se metan en problemas –Terminó Gustavo abrazando al cerebro de Big Time Rush. Por último se dirigió a Carlos.

–Carlos García… el chico más travieso que he conocido a tu edad. Tu energía transmite hacia los demás buena vibra, nunca dejes que alguien te quite esa sonrisa característica de ti. Vive la vida a lo grande y disfruta todo en el momento porque puede que más adelante no lo vuelvas a vivir. Sigue siendo el buen amigo que eres, porque la amistad que tú brindas hacia los demás, es una de las más valiosas que he tenido en la vida. Cuídate mucho perro –Al igual que los demás Carlos se conmovió de la palabras de Gustavo. Jamás pensó que el diría algo así.

Kelly abrazó a cada uno despidiéndose, porque tal vez…sólo tal vez no los volvería a ver.

–Adiós chicos…adiós Big Time Rush –Con eso finalizó la triste despedida y separación de la banda. Después de eso los chicos salieron de Rocque Records, admirando cada último detalle de ese lugar ya que nunca regresarían. Los tres chicos caminaban en silencio.

Carlos al salir de aquel lugar se separó de James y Logan para ir a hablar por teléfono.

– ¿A dónde va? –Preguntó Logan.

–No lo sé… ¿vamos? –Respondió y preguntó James.

–No creo que sea buena idea espiar a las personas James –Se opuso Logan.

–Por favor…

–Está bien –Respondió Logan. Ambos chicos comenzaron a seguir al moreno.

Carlos encontró un lugar, según él, seguro para hablar. Sacó su teléfono y marcó el número de Kendall. Esperó tres tonos y el rubio contestó.

– ¿Hola? –Preguntó Kendall con voz débil y ronca ya que había estado llorando toda la mañana.

–Hola amigo… ¿Qué tienes? Te oyes diferente –Respondió Carlos preocupado.

–Nada Carlitos… estoy bien –Contestó Kendall tratando de sonar convincente.

–Bien… cómo lo había previsto, Gustavo hoy se despidió de nosotros. Big Time Rush ya no existe –Dijo Carlos algo triste, pero no del todo.

–Todo por mi culpa…

–No Kendall, no digas eso.

– ¿Ahora que harás? –Preguntó Kendall al otro lado de la línea.

– ¿No es obvio? Ir a verte –Respondió alegre el moreno.

– ¿Estás seguro? No quiero que lo hagas por lastima –Dijo Kendall.

–Hay Kendall ¿cómo crees? Iré a verte porque te extraño –Respondió Carlos.

–Está bien Carlitos, ¿sabes? Me has alegrado el día, ya quiero verte –Dijo Kendall un poco más entusiasmado.

–Yo también quiero verte ya… ¿Qué tal si me das la ubicación exacta en dónde estás? –Preguntó Carlos comenzando a sacar un pequeño papel y una pluma del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Así es, Carlos si carga bolígrafos.

–Claro… –Kendall comenzó a decirle la dirección, Carlos apuntaba lo más rápido que podía.

Mientras tanto James y Logan trataban de escuchar la conversación, pero era imposible, sólo podían escuchar muy poco, pero eso sí escucharon que iría a visitar a alguien.

– ¿Con quién hablará? –Preguntó James.

–No lo sé, pero se ve muy feliz… al parecer anota la dirección de esa persona –Respondió Logan.

– ¿Quién guarda bolígrafos en sus bolsillos? –Preguntó James sorprendido, Logan sólo se río por el comentario de James.

–Al parecer él…shh dejó de anotar –Calló Logan al castaño.

–Bien Ken, ya lo tengo –Dijo Carlos guardando el bolígrafo y el pequeño papel con la dirección en el bolsillo –Partiré mañana por la mañana.

–Excelente Carlos… aguardaré tú llegada –Dijo Kendall – ¡Espera! Cuando llegues al lugar en dónde me estoy hospedando pregunta por Chase Miller.

– ¿Chase Miller*? ¿Ese es tu nombre ahora? Wow eso sí que no me lo esperaba –Dijo Carlos riendo un poco.

–Oye no te rías… – Dijo Kendall algo divertido –Bien Carlitos, nos vemos mañana, si que no me reconocerás.

–Tranquilo Chase Miller… –Respondió Carlos divertido.

– ¡Deja mi nombre en paz! –Dijo Kendall riéndose – Y en serio no me reconocerás.

Mientras tanto los chicos seguían escuchando la conversación.

– ¿Quién es Chase Miller? –Preguntó James, puesto que habían alcanzado a oír ese nombre.

–No lo sé… –Respondió Logan –Espera, creo que ya va a colgar.

–Está bien Kenny… nos vemos mañana –Se despidió Carlos.

–Adiós Carlitos… –La llamada había finalizado.

James y Logan vieron que el pequeño ya había colgado.

Carlos caminaba en dirección a Palwoods para empacar y despedirse de sus amigos, pero James y Logan lo tomaron por sorpresa.

– ¿Quién es Chase Miller? –Preguntaron al unísono Logan y James, Carlos se quedó petrificado, no sabía que decir.

***Se me había olvidado decir que cuando Kendall se registró en el hostal dio el nombre de "Chase Miller" y pues cómo ahí no piden identificación le creyeron. Lo siento jeje.**

**Aquí acaba el capítulo, ojalá haya sido de su agrado y espero sus reviews! Nos vemos :33**


	6. Chapter 6: En espera de tu llegada

**¡Sí Regrese! Después de mucho tiempo regreso con un nuevo capítulo, en especial va dedicado para HikariRushLoveGleek, disculpa por subirlo hasta hoy, pero tuve problemas ayer para entrar a mi cuenta :c**

**Bueno… ¡disfruten! **

**Capítulo 6: En espera de tu llegada.**

– ¿Quién es Chase Miller? –Preguntaron al unísono Logan y James, Carlos se quedó petrificado, no sabía que decir así que sólo se quedó callado.

–Responde a nuestra pregunta… –Dijo James cruzándose de brazos. Carlos después de unos momentos de silencio reaccionó.

–A ustedes que les importa… tengo cosas mucho más importantes que hacer que hablar con ustedes –Contestó Carlos yendo a la acera de la calle y pidiendo un taxi. Casi por arte de magia el vehículo apareció a un lado de Carlos así que el moreno subió y prácticamente huyó de aquel aprieto en el que se encontraba.

– ¡Se escapó! –Gritó James haciendo ademanes con las manos. Logan sólo se quedó pensativo, cosa que James notó – ¿En qué piensas?

–James… siento que Carlos no está ocultando algo muy importante –Dijo Logan respirando profundamente.

–De eso estoy seguro, además ¿por qué no nos quiso decir quién era ese tipo? –Preguntó James mirando al genio.

–No lo sé…

–Será mejor que regresemos al hotel, tendremos que empacar ya que muy pronto nos echarán –Dijo James comenzando a caminar, por el momento quería disfrutar los últimos aires de Los Ángeles.

–Creo que sólo nos queda regresar a Minnesota… –Comentó Logan siguiendo el paso de su novio no oficial.

–Sí… adiós Big Time Rush –James al decir eso no pudo evitar sentir tristeza, lo que más quería en el mundo se había acabado…

Logan al ver a James en ese estado lo abrazó por los hombros.

*BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR* *BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR*

Carlos bajó del taxi y después entró rápidamente al hotel, en menos de una hora tenía que estar ya listo para ir al aeropuerto y comprar un boleto express con destino a Dakota del Norte.

Subió por el ascensor y bajó en el piso del 2J, lo primero que hizo al llegar al apartamento fue correr a su habitación y sacar sus cosas para colocarlas en una maleta. Pasados 40 minutos tenía todo listo, así que tomo su equipaje y dio un último vistazo a su habitación, pero antes de salir colocó una nota en la mesa de noche de James, luego fue a la habitación de Logan e hizo lo mismo.

Su vida artística había terminado…

El moreno caminó a la puerta del 2J y tomó la perilla, no sin antes voltear por un momento y apreciar el 2J una vez más. Cuando se sintió listo cerró los ojos y dio un gran suspiro, volvió a girar y está vez salió del 2J cerrando la puerta.

Carlos se había despedido de sus amigos un día antes para no levantar sospechas por parte de James y Logan, así que no perdió más tiempo y salió del hotel PalmWoods. El chico se paró en la acera y pidió un taxi de nuevo, pronto un vehículo amarillo se paró frente a él. Carlos subió al taxi y procuro no mirar a la ventana.

– ¿A dónde lo llevo? –Preguntó un hombre gordo al volante.

–Al Aeropuerto Internacional de Los Ángeles por favor –Indicó Carlos sin siquiera mirar al conductor, pronto el auto arrancó haciendo el característico chillido de un auto… sacando de la vista de Carlos al gran hotel.

*BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR* *BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR*

–Bien… a empacar –Dijo James entrando al 2J seguido de Logan.

–Al menos Bitters nos dio un día para arreglar todo –Comentó Logan yendo a la cocina por un poco de agua.

–Fue un poco "generoso" al dejarnos dormir aquí –Dijo James haciendo énfasis en esa palabra –tendremos que partir mañana por la mañana.

–Si…

–Iré a mi habitación por mis cosas… espero que Carlos me deje entrar –Dijo James caminando en dirección a su habitación.

–Está bien, yo iré a la mía –Contestó Logan tomando la dirección opuesta.

James llegó a la puerta y tocó.

– ¿Carlos? Por favor déjame entrar… –Dijo James esperando una respuesta por parte del moreno, pero jamás llegó.

–Carlos…

El silencio seguía presente, lo cual hizo que el castaño se desesperara.

–Bien… no me importa, entraré quieras o no –Dicho esto James abrió la puerta de la habitación, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que las cosas de Carlos no estaban. Corrió a su armario para verificar que era verdad lo que estaba pensado… y en efecto, el armario de Carlos estaba vacío. Eso sólo significaba una cosa... Carlos había abandonado el 2J.

James se sentó en su cama con una expresión triste. Tenía tantas ganas de llorar en ese momento, primero Kendall y ahora Carlos…

En ese momento giró su cabeza y vio que en su mesa estaba un pequeño papel blanco doblado, el castaño lentamente se levantó y lo tomó. Era una carta de Carlos.

_James…_

_Me duele que la última imagen que tuve de ti fuera ésta… la de un chico sin corazón que hirió a uno de sus mejores amigos, jamás lo creí de ti._

_Pudiste al menos tener el valor de decirle la verdad a Kendall, pero en el momento en que comenzaste todo esto te acobardaste, al igual que Logan. Recuerdo que tú mismo dijiste que los mejores amigos nunca se lastimarían… que los mejores amigos se apoyan en las buenas y en las malas… que son honestos… pero tú hiciste lo contrario guardando secretos en nuestra amistad._

_No quiero ni pensar que cosas más guardas para ti mismo, prefiero recordarte como el chico amigable y honesto que me brindó su amistad durante mucho tiempo, creo que eso es lo mejor. Supongo que éste es el adiós mi amigo, quizá en un futuro nos volvamos a ver, yo te seguiré queriendo y siempre serás uno de mis mejores amigos._

_Te deseo lo mejor James… aunque no te lo merezcas._

_Carlos._

James al terminar de leer la carta no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. Una amistad que creyó que duraría para toda la vida se había ido a la basura por la incompetencia de sus actos, pero aun así no dejaría al amor de su vida… Logan.

"Quizás sean pruebas que me pone la vida… y sé que podré superarlas con la ayuda de mi único amor… Logan" Pensó James dejándose caer en la cama.

*BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR* *BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR*

Logan presentía algo… en esos momentos llegó la imagen de Carlos a su cabeza. El genio involuntariamente giró la cabeza y vio que en su mesa se encontraba un papel doblado.

Se acercó a él y lo tomó comenzando a leerlo.

_Logan…_

_Mi inocente amigo Logan… ¿qué fue lo que te pasó? Eras tan bueno… jamás creí de ti tal semejante barbaridad._

_Si supieras lo mucho que sufrió y sacrificó Kendall para estar contigo… por si no lo recuerdas dejó a su madre y a Katie irse de Los Ángeles puesto que ellas no aprobaban su relación, le dieron escoger entre ellas y tú ¿y sabes qué? Te eligió a ti… creyendo en que en verdad lo amabas, pero se equivocó. Sólo le causaste un dolor tan grande en el corazón. _

_Siempre serás uno de mis mejores amigos, de eso no hay duda, trataré de recordarte como el chico tímido e inocente que me brindó su amistad. Espero vernos en un futuro…_

_Carlos._

Era cierto…

Kendall dejó a su familia por él, y ahora era así como le pagaba. Logan suspiró al terminar de leer la carta, había perdido a dos de sus mejores amigos para siempre.

"Pero la vida sigue adelante, superaré todo lo que se me presente si James está a mi lado… aunque no pueda olvidar a Kendall" Pensó el chico genio sentándose al borde de la cama del rubio. Minutos después se paró buscando una maleta de equipaje ya que mañana por la mañana, según Bitters, tendrían que abandonar el hotel.

*BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR* *BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR*

Carlos ya llevaba tiempo esperando en el aeropuerto sentado en espera del vuelo, había comprado el boleto con la hora más cercana… se moría de ganas por ver a Kendall.

No podría mentir diciendo que no extrañaría la banda, ni a sus amigos, pero quizá por el momento debía olvidarse de todo lo que ha pasado durante esta semana tan dura. Tal vez las cosas dentro de un tiempo podrían volverse más amenas.

"_Pasajeros del vuelo 233 con dirección a Dakota del Norte, favor de abordar el avión"_

Esa oración lo sacó de sus pensamientos, algo ansioso se paró de su asiento y caminó listo para abordar. Entregó su boleto a un hombre no tan amable, y éste le dijo que pasará acompañado de un obligado "Que tenga un buen viaje".

Pronto Carlos se encontraba sentado en el asiento correspondiente del avión, eran ya las 10 de la noche así que llegaría a su destino aproximadamente al amanecer. Le indicaron que se pusiera el cinturón de seguridad y en pocos minutos el avión comenzó a despegar. Carlos sólo miró por última vez hacia la ventana apreciando el aeropuerto de Los Ángeles, pero prefirió dejar de hacerlo para que los recuerdos y tristezas no se apoderaran de él, así que sacó sus audífonos y se los colocó hundiéndose en el paraíso de la música a un alto volumen.

El vuelo transcurrió normal, el moreno se durmió en todo el trayecto así que no se le hizo tan pesado. Un edecán le indicó que habían llegado. Carlos medio adormilado contestó "gracias" en un tono muy suave.

Después de salir del avión se dirigió a una estación de taxis, entró en el primero que vio y un señor algo joven lo saludó.

–Buenos días joven ¿cuál es su destino? –Preguntó el taxista.

–Buenos días… –Contestó Carlos, luego buscó el papel que contenía la dirección indicada por el rubio y se la entregó al taxista.

–Bien –Fue lo único que contexto el mayor arrancando el vehículo.

El viaje fue algo largo así que Carlos sacó su celular para jugar un rato. De hecho el viaje se le hizo algo corto.

–Bien es aquí – Dijo el conductor cuando llegó a su destino.

Carlos levantó la mirada y pudo apreciar que el lugar era demasiado aislado de la sociedad… era muy ¿rústico?

– ¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó Carlos refiriéndose a la casa frente a él. Era el hostal.

–Es un hostal… muy común en los pueblos con pocos habitantes, ¿ha vendido a visitar a alguien? –Preguntó el mayor.

–Sí…

–Bien… le entrego su equipaje –Dijo el taxista sacando la maleta de Carlos.

–Gracias –Agradeció el moreno saliendo de automóvil, en pocos segundos el auto partió al parecer de regreso al aeropuerto. Carlos sacó su celular y le envió un mensaje a Kendall para avisarle que ya había llegado al lugar donde le había indicado.

– ¿Por qué Kendall se vino a vivir a un lugar tan… solitario? –Se preguntó el moreno a sí mismo. Pronto caminó al hostal y entro a él, era muy lindo en realidad. Un hombre salió del mostrador para atenderlo.

–Buenos días… ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo? –Preguntó amablemente.

–Buenos días, vengo a buscar a Ken… Chase Miller, ¿está hospedado aquí cierto? –Respondió y preguntó Carlos.

El hombre saco una libreta y revisó buscando el nombre que le había dicho.

–En efecto… ¿él ya sabe de su visita?

–Sí.

–Puede esperarlo en la sala de estar, si no le molesta –Sugirió el mayor.

–Gracias –Contestó Carlos tomando asiento en espera de su mejor amigo… estaba tan ansioso.

El moreno comenzó a darle un vistazo al lugar, era muy agradable… al menos más que el 2J. Se escucharon pasos en las escaleras en señal de que bajaba alguien, pero Carlos estaba entretenido viendo algunas pinturas que a su vista eran lindas.

–Hola Carlos… –Saludó alguien a sus espaldas… era Kendall.

Carlos al escuchar esa voz giró rápidamente la cabeza… pero cuando lo vio se quedó estupefacto, las palabras no salían de su boca.

– ¿Ken…Chase? –Fue lo único que salió de su boca.

**Gracias por haber leído, ya extrañaba actualizar esta historia. Ojalá que haya sido de su agrado, espero sus reviews para saber que les pareció.**

**Nos vemos luego. **

**Besos! :33**


End file.
